jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wunsz/Hlodgar - Akt 1
"Hlodgar - opowieść o tajemnicy, cierpieniu i krwi" Występują: Ilit jako Aine Onyksa jako Kira Dreamgirl jako Attea Kirito jako Haru Citi jako Quim Pola jako Serivda Agnar – smok Aine Arya – smok Kiry Sokka – smok Attei (dobrze odmieniłem?) Shun – smok Haru Dreamer – smok Quima Kosiarz – smok Serivdy Blade – wilk Kiry Wunsz – narrator, reszta występujących postaci, świat otaczający, wszelkie zuo, które zamieniło Berk w to czym jest teraz i sprowadziło na Hlodgara (i pozostałych hyhyhy) nieszczęście. Po przedstawieniu uczestników, link z muzyczką. Taki main theme (jakby ktoś to w ogóle czytał) Prolog: Berk zmienił się od śmierci Stoicka. Niemal każdy mieszkaniec to zauważył. Zdecydowanie panowała większa dyscyplina. Owce nie łaziły samopas, wikingowie stali się mniej rubaszni i zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Rolnicy uprawiali ziemię, rybacy łowili ryby. Wokół wyspy pojawiło się więcej umocnień. Jeźdźcy patrolowali okolicę niemal przez cały czas. Treningi również stały się częstsze i bardziej intensywne. W powietrzu wisiała atmosfera niepewności. Tak, jakby miało coś nadejść. Potęgowała to jesień, która nadeszła kilka dni temu. Dni stały się krótsze i chłodniejsze. Noce dłuższe i jakby troszkę ciemniejsze. Często towarzyszyło im też wycie wilków w pobliskich lasach. Trawa, dotychczas zielona stała się brunatna. Słońce rankami niechętnie wyglądało zza horyzontu jakby to był jego przykry obowiązek. Coś się zbliżało... A przynajmniej takie wrażenie odnosili wikingowie. Sam Czkawka starał się odnaleźć w swojej nowej roli. Ludzie traktowali go z szacunkiem, pamiętając ile zrobił dla wyspy. Wiedzieli również, że tak treningi jak i budowa umocnień są konieczne. Akt I Scena 1 Ten ranek był wyjątkowo mglisty i chłodny. Nieliczne liściaste drzewa na wyspie już dawno straciły resztkę liści. Czkawka zaprosił swoich najlepszych jeźdźców do własnego domu. Smoki potulnie czekały na zewnątrz. Nowy wódz siedział za stołem, skrywając twarz w dłoniach, gdy do domu weszli jego najlepsi jeźdźcy. Spojrzał na nich zmęczonym wzrokiem i wstał. -Hlodgar... - zaczął ostrożnie dobierając słowa- zaginął. Chciałbym Was poprosić abyście go odnaleźli. Strażnicy niewiele mówią. Wiemy, że odleciał nocą, trzy dni temu. Ludzie zaczynają się bać -Czkawka opuścił głowę spoglądając na własne buty- Wybrałem Was ponieważ jeżeli nie uda Wam się go odnaleźć prawdopodobnie nikt nie będzie w stanie. Oczywiście o ile wyrazicie chęć pomocy. -Nie piszę się na to- Burknęła Aine- Jestem tu przejazdem, a nie żeby pomagać przy poszukiwaniach jakiegoś idioty, co się zagubił w świecie - Aine cicho ruszyła w strone drzwi, wykorzystując sytuacje, że nikt nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Nie miała zamiaru brać udziału w tych durnych poszukiwaniach. - A myślałem, że jestem jedynym idiotą - powiedział żartobliwym tonem Haru. - W sumie... Coś ciekawego może z tego wyniknąć. No i nie mogę znieść tego napięcia... - mruknęła Kira. - Też macie wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak? No nic, w każdym razie, ja się piszę. - Nie żeby ciągnęło mnie do poszukiwań idioty, ale wodzu na tym zależy. - "Czyli, że coś będę z tego miał" dodał w myślach. - Zgadzam się, więc teraz muszę znać odpoiedź na parę pytań. Gdzie go ostatnio widziano? Czy ktoś mu źle życzył? Czy miał jakieś powody by znikać? W jakich był kontaktach z rodziną? I najważniejsze, codziennie ktoś ginie, dlaczego Ci zależy by go znaleźć? Czkawka usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Milczał przez chwilę a później podniósł wzrok spoglądając na Quima. -Niewiele wiadomo. W nocy, kiedy ostatnio go widziano miał swoją wartę. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, który obszar dokładnie patrolował. I czy w ogóle to zrobił. Może strażnicy będą wiedzieć więcej? O to wypadałoby zapytać Bjorna. Albo Niki. Powinni być na arenie, z tego co wiem trenują do południa. Razem z Hlodgarem byli na patrolu -Czkawka wciąż mówił powoli. Tak jakby rozważał każde słowo starając się jak najlepiej przekazać informacje- Z tego co wiem, nie miał wrogów. Ale ostatnio zachowywał się... Dziwnie. Starał się okiełznać swojego smoka, który wyraźnie się czegoś bał. Powodów do ucieczki nie miał żadnych. Miał własne zajęcia, ponadto był w straży. Z rodziną również konfliktów nie miał. Zarówno ze swoją żoną, Almą jak i synem Hlodstenem. Hlodsten jest jeszcze bardzo mały. Ma sześć lat. I potrzebuje ojca. I to gównie z jego powodu tak mi zależy żeby odnaleźć Hlodgara. Poza tym... Hlodgar również wyraźnie się czegoś bał, podobnie jak jego smok. I dzielił się swoimi niepokojami z innymi. Niestety nie wiem czego. On chyba sam nie wiedział. Po prostu mówił, że chce uciekać. Po jego zniknięciu... Ludzie są niespokojni. Bardzo niespokojni. Boję się, że jeżeli go nie odnajdziemy, Berk opuści więcej osób. Quim pokiwał głową i splótł ramiona na piersi. -Myślę, że do tych poszukiwań przydamy się wszyscy, prawda Aine? - dziewczyna starała się właśnie jak najciszej otworzyć drzwi, ale podskoczyła na dźwięk swojego imienia, nie spodziewała się, że cały czas stojący tyłem Q, jest w stanie ją zauważyć. - Jednak dalej nie wiem dokładnie jednego, dlaczego starasz się ukryć przed nami dokładny fakt, dlaczego chcesz odnaleźć Hlodgara? -Właśnie? - spytała Kira. - Czemu aż tak ci zależy na tym człowieku? -Zostawił rodzine?- Wycedziła Aine odwracając się w stronę reszty osób- To zmienia postać rzeczy. Idę z wami. I zaciągne tego Hlodgara z powrotem na tą piekielną wyspe. Czkawka zerknął na Quima. Wzrok miał zmęczony. Podobnie jak jego głos. -Nie ukrywam żadnych faktów. Gdybym coś ukrywał mogłoby Wam to utrudnić jego odnalezienie. A zależy mi na jego powrocie. Chcę uspokoić ludzi. Nie chcę, żeby uciekło mi pół wioski przez jego wyimaginowane zagrożenie. Myślę, że Hlodgar nastraszył wszystkich po czym uciekł po prostu zostawiając mieszkańców Berk z jego wizją niebezpieczeństwa. Potęgując ją tym samym. Chcę zapobiec dalszym niepokojom. I chcę żeby Hlodsten miał ojca - ostatnie słowa wypowiedział patrząc na Aine. -Sugerujesz, że go zabije?- Aine wywróciła oczami- Agnar nie jest durny, ten cały Hlodgar może co najwyżej wylądować z gorączką lub czasowym paraliżem. A ja nie jestem zainteresowana pozbawianiem Rodzica jakiemuś dziecku. Myśli Quima nie dawały mu spokoju, rozsadzały mu czaszkę od wewnątrz. Dlaczego mam szukać wariata, który najprawdopodobniej był psychiczne chory? Ale coś musi w tym być, inaczej nikt by się aż tak nie przejął. Coś musiało sprawić, że zwariował, przecież znałem go wcześniej. - Myślę, że należy zacząć od przepytania Bjorna i Niki, możliwe, że to oni widzieli go jako ostatni. - No to bierzmy zapasy i w drogę! Powinniśmy ruszyć, zanim ucieknie zbyt daleko. Mamy jakieś smoki tropiące? Chociaż, wiecie co? - spojrzała w stronę drzwi.Wszedł przez nie prawie dwumetrowy wilk o czarnej sierści. Najdziwniejsze było to, że do swego rozdazju "uprzęży" miał przyczepione ostrze. - Jeśli wam to nie przeszkadza, to Blade może go wytropić. Ma tak dobry węch, jak niejeden smok. A nawet lepszy. Tnący Burzę zostawiają dość mocny ślad, więc może uda się nam złapać trop. -Jest jeszcze coś... -mruknął Czkawka- Jego żona od wczoraj nie wychodzi z domu. Nikomu nie otwiera. Rozpacza po utracie męża. Alma jest dobrą kobietą. Czy mogę Was prosić, żebyście ją odwiedzili przed swoim wylotem? Może w jego domu również uda Wam się coś znaleźć. -Kira... Nie bez powodu gdy chce się zgubić trop, przechodzi się rzeką, czy strumieniem w inne miejsca. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że w przstworzach wiatr na pewno rozwiał zapach- Dziewczyna ziewnęła- będziemy musieli szukać na ślepo. Ten twój wilczek nie pomoże. Kira walnęła głową o stół. - Dobra, o tym zapomniałam. To najpierw do strażników czy do żony? - spytała zmęczona. Jeszcze nie zaczęli, a jej już się przestawało to wszystko podobać. - Dowiedzmy się przynajmniej, w jakim kierunku dokładnie poleciał. Scena 2 Quim bez pożegnania wyszedł z sali, pod wpływnem nagłego natchnienia, nie zwarzał na krzyki za nim, po prostu szedł przed siebię, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i szelmowskim uśmiechem. Skierował się do domu Almy, żony zaginionego. Czkawka podsunął mu pewien pomysł. Zapukał do drzwi, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, mocno zaparł się o ziemię i popchnął z całej siły drewniane drzwi. Tak jak się spodziewał, żony też nie ma. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. - Żony też nie ma. - powiedział pod nosem. Reszta grupy dogoniła go. Quim, pomimo protestów grupy wszedł do środka. - Tu jesteś - powiedział wyciągając maleńkiego chłopca sopd łóżka. - Ale gdzie twoi rodzice co? Dom był wyraźnie zaniedbany. Panujący wszędzie bałagan utrudniał poruszanie się. Z kuchni wyraźnie śmierdziało resztkami rozkładajacego się mięsa, ryb i innych dziwnych rzeczy. Wszędzie śmierdziało fekaliami. Wszędzie panował nieprzyjemny, chłodny półmrok. Palenisko dawno już wygasło. Quim wyciągnął chłopca spod łóżka. Chłopiec nie protestował. Był niczym szmaciany wór. Jednak żył. Jego oczy były wywrócone na drugą stronę, tak, że Quim widział jedynie białka. Ślina spływała mu z ust dość obficie. Jednak żył. Wskazywała na to piosenka, którą nucił. -Burza zostaje uwolniona na morzu, dla tych, których oko splamione jest łzami. Dla tych, nieszczęśników rodem z piekieł i skazą we krwi, która przepełnia serce straszliwym lękiem - zawodziło dziecko w rytm upiornej melodii. Nie było z nim żadnego kontaktu. Dziecko śpiewało dalej... A i Alma się znalazła. Niewidoczna na pierwszy rzut oka, przysłonięta przez wieszak na pancerz. Wisiała pod powałą na grubej linie. Przez panujący chłód jeszcze nie zaczęła śmierdzieć. Jej twarz była wykrzywiona bólem. Jej dłonie pokryte krwią. Skąd ta krew? Odpowiedź nadeszła nader szybko. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jej twarz. Kobieta bowiem pozbawiła się oczu. Jej puste oczodoły spoglądały tępo w przestrzeń. Kirze zadrżały ręce. - Bogowie... - jęknęła. - Co wy na to, żeby stąd iść? - była gotowa do szybkiej ucieczki - Nie - Quim odpowiedział krótko i poważnie. - Dobra, ale wy umieracie pierwsi. - ostrzegła grobowym tonem. - Wiecie co...? Ten dzieciak na oko jest opętany. Przypuszczalnie przez coś, co się tutaj znajduje. Albo... Kogoś. Myślę, że Hlodgar właśnie przez to uciekł. - omiotła spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. - Wchodzimy wyżej? - popatrzyła niepewnie po twarzach zgromadzonych. -Skoro tak się boicie to ja mogę iść na góre- Aine westchnęła- Co jak co, ale skradać się umiem - Dobra, idę z tobą. Byle nie patrzeć na trupa. - Kira ruszyła schodami na górę. - A ja zaczekam tutaj - mruknął Haru. -No chyba nie! Idziesz z nami!- Aine chwyciła Hary z kołnierz i wlokąc go po schodach, dołączyła do Kiry. - Quim, Attea, Servida? Idziecie z nami? - rzuciła Kira do reszty. - Ale ktoś musi tu zostać, wiesz, tak na wypadek. - Prostestował Haru - Servida i Attea mogą zostać. Chodź, zanim nasikasz w gacie. Nawet ja tam idę. - powiedziała z kpiącym uśmiechem Kira. - Ech, skoro tak bardzo nalegasz... - Haru niechętnie się zgodził. - Ja ide nie zamierzam czekać na was. Serivda zrobiła parę kroków przed siebie. A po chwili wachania pobiegła na górę. Wstrzymała dech w obawie że zobaczy tam coś strasznego po czym bacznie rozejrzala się po pokoju. - Widzisz, Haru. Ja to mam dar przekonywania. - uśmiechnęła się Kira. - To może zostawmy smoki na straży? Dwójkę najlepiej, i jakiegoś mniejszego weźmy ze sobą na górę. Na wszelki wypadek. -Ile zamierzacie tam stać?!- Aine weszła do pierwszego z brzegu pokoju - Jak najdłużej - powiedział z ironią Haru i poszedł za Aine. Piętro było podobnie zagracone jak parter. Porozrzucane rzeczy wskazywały na to, że ktoś pakował się w sporym pośpiechu. Jedynym miejscem, którego nie ogarnął wszechobecny bałagan był mały stolik przerobiony na coś kształtem ołtarzyka. Tam wciąż paliły się dwie świece po dwóch stronach posążku. Posążek wyraźnie przedstawiał boginię. Była to kobieta w kapturze, unosząca dłonie niczym kapłan do modlitwy. Lewa połowa twarzy posążku była twarzą urodziwej, młodej kobiety. Druga połowa przedstawiała nagą, ludzką czaszkę. Podobnie rzecz się miała z dłońmi. Lewa była smukła i dziewczęca, prawa zaś należała do szkieletu. Kunszt z jakim stworzono posążek nadawał mu charakter wręcz dzieła sztuki. Każdy wiking rozpoznał tę boginię. Była to bowiem Hel. Reszta pokoju nie prezentowała się szczególnie zachęcająco. Na biurku pod oknem leżał rysik zrobiony z patyczka i węgla jak również kilka czystych kartek pergaminu. Szuflada na zapiski jednak była odsunięta i pusta. Wszędzie panował półmrok. Było na tyle cicho, że słychać było z dołu upiorną piosenkę dziecka. Wszechobecny kurz unosił się leniwie nad pomieszeniem, gryząc w nos i zachęcając do kichania. Jednakże nie zagłuszał smrodu dochodzącego z dołu. Kira dostrzegła jeszcze coś. Coś co ją jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło. Na dodatek poczuła jak śniadanie podchodzi jej do gardła. Pod ołtarzykiem, na srebrnym półmisku spoczywała para ludzkich oczu. -O nie... Nie idę do krainy Hel!- W oczach Aine widać było strach - Osz w mordkę... To ja idę rzygać - zbiegła po schodach, po chwili było słychać odgłos zwracanego śniadania. - Dobra, już mi lepiej. - mruknęła wchodząc spowrotem do środka. Jednak dalej była zielona na twarzy. - Pff, za bardzo panikujecie. Powinnyście trochę ochłonąć. - Haru machnął ręką. - Ochłonąć!? My!? Człowieku, powiedz mi kiedy ostatnio widziałeś coś tak... tak... Ugh! Coś tak obrzydliwego! - Attea miała już tego dosyć - Dobra, muszę się uspokoić... Ej, jest tu jakieś okno? Bo potrzebuje świeżego powietrza... - Co tu się wyprawia!? To na pewno ma coś wspólnego z tym dzieckiem. - Nie wiem co wy o tym myślicie ale ja bym zawołała Gothi , Czkawkę równierz–powiedziała Serivda staneła przy otwartych drzwiach rzeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. - Serivda, lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała... - Attea zerknęła jak jej towarzyszka otwiera stare drzwi - Świeże powierze! Tea pobiegła przed siebie nie patrząc na nic i przy okazji trącając Haru ramieniem, który upadł na swoje siedzenie. -Ale może byś trochę uważała na innych? - Zirytował się Haru Quim przez cały czas uważnie obserwował, scenę dziejącą się przed nim, lecz pogrążony w myślach zastanawiał się nad zagadką tajemniczego zniknięcia Holdogara. Przecież to wzystko musiało mieć związek z nim, ale najważniejsze w tym momęcie. Kobieta którą zobaczyli, rozwiązanie jest proste i od razu nasunęło mu się na usta. - Śmierć - powiedział ogłośno zwracajac tym uwagę reszty. - Ale, że co? Śmierć to zrobiła? Pff, błagam, przecież nawet Blade by wiedział, że to kicha... - powiedziała pewna siebie Attea - Znaczy, chyba... - Ktoś sobie z nami pogrywa, kobieta była zwykłym symbolem. Połowa przedstawiająca piękną kobietę oznacza młodość, można powiedzieć Boginię. Druga połowa, kściotrup jest najczęstrzym przedstawieniem śmierci. A boginią śmierci jest Hel. Uważam, że powinniśmy udać się do jej świątyni - powiedział rzeczowo Quim. - Więc na co czekacie? Chodźmy! - Haru poderwał się do góry. Attea powoli podeszła do Quima i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Hmm... Okej, mówi prawdę i jest śmiertelnie poważny - powiedziała stanowczo Tea - idę z tobą-dziewczyna ruszyław stronę wyjścia. - No, na co czekacie? PRZYGODA CZEKA! - machnięciem ręki zachęciła wszystkich do pójścia za nią - Hej optymiści! - Quim zawołał za Haru i Atteą wychodzącym za drzwi - czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie gdzie to może być? - Ja zaniosę tego chłopca do Gothi . Czkawka zbyt często się o niego upominał więc wole go zanieść - Servida wsadziła chłopca na swojego smoka który patrzył na niego dość nie ufnie- Zaraz wracam. - Dobra, ale jak zaraz nie wrócisz to uznam cię za martwą... - Attea spojrzała na Servidę wzrokiem mordercy.Następnie zerknęła na Quima. - Eee tam, trzeba iść przed siebie, a na pewno tam trafimy. Albo wziąć smoki. - z dołu dało się usłyszeć pomruki zniecierpliwionych smoczków. - Świetnie, to ty idź gdzieś, a ja zapytam Czkawkę. Przecież zleciał na Szczerbatku cały archipelag, napewno coś wie - powiedział Quim. -Świątynia Hel... - mruknęła Kira, mrużąc oczy. - Wydaje mi się, że jakaś góra albo w lesie. Znaczy nie pamiętam dokładnie, trzeba poszukać w książkach. Nie będziemy latać po całym świecie, żeby ją znaleźć. -Co do książek, to chyba wszyscy znamy osobę, która jest w nich po uszy - Powiedziała Attea -Nie idziemy do Śledzika, boskie dzieci, tylko do Czkawki. Kujonek wie mniej od kogoś kto widział cały archipelag! - Quim po woli tracił cierpliwość do bandy, nielogicznie myślących kolegów i kieruje się do Czkawki. - Quim! Ech... No dobra idź, ale spotkajmy się pod twierdzą! - Powiedziała Attea. Scena 3 Czkawka siedział we własnym gabinecie pogrążony lekturą jakiejś mapy. Widząc Quima wstał. -Wszystko w porządku? Byliście w domu Hlodgara? - zapytał lustrując uważnie Quima. - Tak, byliśmy i jest kilka rzeczy które muśisz wiedzieć... - zaczął Quim ale Kira weszła mu w słowo wparowując do pokoju. - Jego żona się powiesiła, jego dziecko jest opętane, na górze leżą wydłubane oczy Almy pod ołtarzem ku czci Hel. -Najważniejsze jest teraz - Quim zerknął zdenerwowany na Kirę, a potem spowrotem na Czkawkę. - Miejsce w którym znajduje się świątynia Hel. Liczę na to, że może ty coś wiesz. Czkawka spoglądał zdezorientowany na całą tą wesołą gromadę. Minęła chwila zanim posklejał wszystkie fakty. Usiadł. I ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach. -Biedna Alma... Nie przypuszczałem, że może do tego dojść... Świątynia Hel jest daleko stąd. Co najmniej dwa dni lotu. I... To nie jest bezpieczne miejsce. Podobnie jak i droga do tego miejsca. Sam nie zbliżyłem się do świątynii. Widziałem wyspę jedynie z pewnej odległości. Jeżeli jesteście pewni, że tam właśnie jest, narysuję Wam mapę. Będzie gotowa wieczorem. Sporządzę dla Was również notatki gdzie najbezpieczniej obozować. A co z synem Hlodgara? Gdzie on teraz jest? -Zaniosłam go do Gothi by się nim zajeła. Nie wiem co mu jest ale może być opętany - powiedziała Serivda. - Opętany? Czy tylko ja sądzę, że trochę przesadzacie? - Zapytał Haru - Cóż proponuję żebyśmy się do wieczora ogarnęli, a potem wyruszyli w drogę. Zawsze chciałem polecieć na morderczą wycieczkę - oświadczył Quim, pierwszy raz uśmiechając się tego dnia. Podszedł do Haru. - Zakład, że Kira, posika się ze strachu? - mruknął. -Zakład. - Słyszałam - zaburczała. - Zakład, że mój wilczek cię rozerwie na strzepy, jesli tylko spróbujesz mnie nastraszyć? Czy wolisz utknąć w świątyni sklejony bursztynem? - warknęła do Quima. - Pójdę po zapasy. - Kobiety - zaczął Quim wychodząc z pokoju. - Tak łatwo się obrażają Scena 4 Quim poszedł za dom gdzie zbudował mały drewniany domek, który słóży teraz za mieszkanie jego smoka. Jest to piękna samica Srebrnego Upiora. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i Dreamer nabierała coraz bardziej charakterystycznego dla niej wyglądy ducha. - Hej maleńka - mówi to swojego ogromnego smoka Q i głaszcze ją po głowie. - Pewnie zgłodniałaś? - Podał jej cały kosz ryb. - Czeka nas długa droga wiesz? Lepiej się najedz. Skierował się do swojego pokoju, spakował do plecaka najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy oraz małe wydanie księgi smoków, które Śledzik kazał posiadać każdemu, by znali chociaż podstawowe informacje i zioła, ale nie miał wszystkich. - Czyli, że trzeba odwiedzić Ghoti - mówi pod nosem. Po drodze do domu starszej pani, zastanwiał się nad informacjami jakie mogła wyciągnąć Servida od Bjorna i Niki. Żałował, że sam nien poleciał, ale dziewczyna wydawała mu się dość inteligętna i uznał, że da sobie radę. Doszedł do domku Ghoti i zapukał do środka. Ghoti była w domu. Otwarła drzwi i spojrzała na Quima. Gestem zaprosiła go do środka. Jej dom pachniał wielorakimi odmianami ziół. Kociołek wesoło bugotał na ogniu. Ghoti usiadła na krześle i spojrzała na chłopaka pytającym wzrokiem. - Dobry wieczór, ja chciałem wziąć tylko kilka ziół, a pani zapewne je ma. Czy mógłbym zobaczyć? Ghoti skinęła głową i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Chwilę pakowała zioła lecznicze do tobołka. Dołożyła też coś na uśmierzenie bólu a także kilka odtrutek na niektóre trucizny. Cały tobołek postawiła przed Quimem. Quim grzecznie się uśmiechnął i podniusł paczuszkę. Miał już wychodzić, ale pytania z całego dzisiejszego dnia nie dawały mu spokoju. Stanął w drzwiach i odwrócił się do niej. - A jak się trzyma chłopak? Gothi wzięła swój kijaszek i poczęła kreślić na kurzu zgromadzonym na podłodze. "Nie jest opętany. Niestety. Za dużo widział więc to nie wina duchów. Myślę, że to mogło wpłynąć na jego.. No wiesz, głowę. Może po powrocie ojca, będą jakieś pozytywne zmiany" - Czyli mamy kolejny powód by go znaleźć, myślisz, że mógłbym z dzieciakiem pogadać? Starowinka zerknęła na jeźdźca smutnym wzrokiem. Ponownie złapała za swój kijaszek. "Myślę, że to bez sensu. W kółko śpiewa swoją piosenkę" - Em, dobrze - Quim odwrócił głowę i układa myśli. - Hel jest boginią śmierci, chłopak gada bzdury, a z jegą matką też nie ma kontaktu. Mam wrażenie, że to wszystko jest jego winą. Ostatnio wariował, przychodził do ciebię? Brał coś, nie chcę mówić, że mówgłby być nienormalny, ale... W każdym razie, mogłabyś mi powiedzieć cokolwiek wiesz? Ghoti opuściła wzrok, zerkajac na własne buty. Stała tak chwilkę pogrążona we własnych myślach. Po chwili ostrożnie złapała za swój kijaszek. Powoli zaczęła pisać. "To nie wina chłopaka. To jego ojciec. Wiem, że zaginął. Mówił, że od czasu śmierci Stoicka ciąży nad jego rodziną klątwa. Nie jestem pewna czy rzeczywiście miał rację co do tego czy sobie to wmówił. Jednak... Próbował tę klątwę zdjąć. Myślę, że właśnie dlatego opuścił wyspę." Starowinka usiadła na taboreciku wyraźnie zmęczona. Spojrzała na Quima, starając się zaobserwować jego reakcję. Quim spojżał w przestrzeń i zastanawwiał się nad nowymi faktami. Klątwa? Jedyną osobą która mogła wiedzieć coś na ten temat był Johan Kupczy. Ale teraz zapewne był gdzieś na środku oceanu i nie było go jak zapytać. Q postanowił, że znajdą go jakoś po drodze do świątyni Hel. No właśnie Hel! Mapa, Czkawka! Quim jak najszybciej potrafił pobiegł do domu Czkawki, wszyscy poza Kirą i Atteą już tam byli. Q zobaczył uśięchnięty Haru trzyma w rękach mapę. Na wszelki wypadek podszedł do niego i zabrał mapę. - Stary, moze będzie lepiej jak ja to potrzymam. Lecimy jak tylko przyjdą dziewczyny. Masz dla nas jakieś porady Czkawka? -Tylko jedną. Bezpieczniej jest lecieć w nocy i odpoczywać w dzień. Na tych wyspach... Można spotkać coś, czego nikt by w życiu spotkać nie chciał. Nie rozpalajcie ognia, jeżeli nie musicie. Może przyciągnąć czyjąś uwagę. Bądźcie ostrożni. Scena 5 Tymczasem Servida udała się na arenę. Wylądowała przed współ wartownikami Hlodgara. Zasiadła ze smoka i podeszła do nich z pytaniami. - Witajcie wiecie może gdzie ostatnio widzieliście Hlodgara? Czy zachowywał się dziwnie? Coś mówił? Wiecie że zaginął więc oczekuję od was waszej pomocy. Strażnicy zaciekle trenowali na arenie. Na widok Servidy, przerwali. Podszedł do niej rosły, ciemnowłosy wiking i kobieta o jasnych oczach w średnim wieku. Spojrzeli po sobie. -Noo... W zasadzie rzeczywiście zachowywał się dziwnie. Podobnie jak jego smok - zaczął mężczyzna- ale to normalne, każdemu smokowi może czasem odbić. -Ale tamtemu smokowi odbijało aż za bardzo - weszła mu w słowo kobieta - Hlodgar cały czas mówił o jakiejś klątwie. O tym, że nie ochronił wodza i przez to ściągnie coś, czego nie jest w stanie zatrzymać. -Ostatni raz widzieliśmy go tutaj, na arenie - zaczął ponownie mężczyzna - miał patrolować północny skrawek wyspy. Nie wrócił niestety już z patrolu. Niestety, za wiele nie wiemy. - Dziękuję za odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej tyle. Żegnajcie! - Seravida wsiadła na Kosiarza i poleciała w kierunku domu Czkawki. Akt II Scena 1 Mapa od Czkawki prezentowała się dość czytelnie. Berk był oznaczony gdzieś na jej dole. Wyspy, znajdujące się mniej więce 12 godzin drogi od Berk na północny zachód były podpisane jako "Pewna śmierć". Świątynia Hel znajdowała się kilka godzin drogi od nich, dalej na północy zachód. Czkawka narysował sugerowaną drogę, omijającą owe wyspy. Jako sugerowany postój oznaczył małą wysepkę kilkanaście godzin na wschód od "pewnej śmierci". Miejsce oznaczył jako "w miarę bezpieczne". Cała wesoła czy też mniej wesoła po ostatnich wydarzeniach gromadka, spakowała swoje zapasy. Zmierzchało się. Czkawka sugerował podróż w nocy, gdyż jego zdaniem była ona dużo bezpieczniejsza. Lepiej było bowiem odpoczywać za dnia, kiedy co gorsze kreatury śpią. - Dobra. - Kira przyjrzała się mapie jeszcze raz. - Chyba jesteśmy gotowi. W każdym razie ja jestem. Wskoczyła na Aryę, w jej ślady poszedł też wilk. Nie czekając, wzniosła się w powietrze. - Chodźcie! - krzyknęła do reszty. Była jednocześnie podekscytowana, ale też trochę się bała. Cokolwiek ich miało spotkać w świątyni, będą musieli stawić temu czoła. Tak więc szcześć smoków uniosło się wraz z jeźdźcami (i wilkiem) w powietrze. Niebo było ciemnogranatowe. Pozbawione gwiazd. Księżyc również schował się za chmurami. Bezgwiezdna noc. Jednak dość spokojna. Nie wiało za mocno choć było dość chłodno nawet jak na tę porę roku. Smoki skierowały się na północ, w stronę świątynii. Czekała ich długa podróż, trwająca co najmniej dwa dni. Lecieli już może od godziny, może dłużej, albo mniej. Kto by tam to chciał liczyć. Quim zdenerwowany wiercił się na swoim smoku, Dreamer wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak z jej jeźdźcem. Quim nerwowo spoglądał za siebie i na taflę oceanu, w głowie siedziały mu dwa pytania, jednak nie chciał, by ktos poza nim się niepotrzebnie martwił. "Przestań się kręcić, bo coś zauważą" upomina w myślach, sam siebie" Ciemno... Cicho... Jedynym co było słychać to szum skrzydeł smoków. Chociaż i ten tonął gdzieś w odgłosie pędu powietrza towarzyszącemu lataniu. Im dalej było od Berk tym co raz mniej było widać. Mgła gęstniała... Co raz bardziej. Do tego stopnia, że piątka powoli traciła siebie nawzajem z oczu. Aine tymczasem nie zwracała uwagi na resztę- spokojnie leżała na grzbiecie Agnara, powoli przysypiając. Znając jej szczęście przez najbliższe dwa dni nie będzie miała okazji się przespać. -Hej ludzie, czy tylko ja widzę, że nic nie widać? - zaczął Quim. - Aine wstawaj! Zabijesz mnie potem, na razie słuchajcie. Mamy smoki, ale one też nie potrafią widzieć przez mgłę, ale dzięki nim będziemy mogli ustalać, gdzie jesteśmy. Quim rozkazał swojej smoczych, by strzeliła ogniem. Niebiesko biała plazma rozświetliła drogę na co najmniej kilometr przed nimi. - W ten sposób będziemy mogli dawać sobie znaki co jakiś cza... - Q nie dokończył zdania, bo coś w niego uderzyło, a może to on uderzył w to coś? Chcąc nie chcąc na razie jest nieprzytomny i zniknął we mgle, przez jakiś czas reszta musi poradzić sobie bez niego. -Kto zapalił światło?- Spytała z deczka nieprzytomnie Aine- Nie musicie mnie budzić. Nie spadnę- powiedziała, po czym znowu zasnęła Haru ze swoim smokiem powoli zbliżał się do Aine, uważając, by ta się przypadkiem nie obudziła. A gdy był już wystarczająco blisko zepchnął dziewczynę ze smoka. Ta obudziła się z wrzaskiem, a smok chłopaka łapie ją w ostatniej chwili, po czym kładzie na jej gada. Haru nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mówi Aine odparł: - A w ogóle to widzieliście gdzieś Quima? - Ej, ludzie, widział ktoś Quima? - rzuciła Kira w przestrzeń. - Eej! - krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że najwyraźniej jej nie słyszą. - O żesz... Arya, lecimy nad chmury. - rozkazała. Smoczyca wykonała polecenie. Zaczęli się wznosić. Jednak po chwili usłyszeli niewyraźny warkot. Zdecydowanie nie należał on do smoków jej towarzyszy ani do Aryi. Pozostałe smoki podążyły za Kirą w górę. Tutaj było zdecydowanie przyjemniej choć dużo chłodniej. Nad jeźdźcami rozpościerało się morze gwiazd. Księżyc z tej perspektywy wydawał się ogromny. Chłód po kilku godzinach zaczął doskwierać co raz bardziej. Wikingowie lecieli nad brunatnym oceanem chmur do momentu, w którym noc stała się odrobinę jaśniejsza. Zza horyzontu niebawem miało wstać słońce. Chmury odrobinkę przerzedziły się, przez co jeźdźcy byli w stanie dostrzec dwie wyspy. Jedną-południową, od której dzieliła ich godzina drogi i drugą - północną oddaloną od południowej o jakieś pół godziny. Jedna z nich była miejscem sugerowanym przez Czkawkę jako miejsce postoju i odpoczynku. Tylko która? Kira i Aine były przekonane, że Wodzowi chodziło o wyspę południową. Serivda wraz z Haru byli pewni, że Czkawka miał na myśli północną wyspę. Tea zaś... Nie była pewna czy Czkawka mówił o jednej z tych dwóch wysp czy o jeszcze jakiejś innej. Wszystko byłoby prostsze z mapą. -Wiem! Poszukajmy tego debila, Quima! On ma mapę... O ile go coś nie zżarło- Aine skończyła wypowiedź westchnieniem. - Że też Qim gdzieś przepadł! Dobra Kosiarz to na której wyspie lądujemy? Smok wskazał głową w kierunku wyspy północnej. - Nie wiem jak wy ale ja bym sprawdziła tamtą wyspę! - Jestem za! - powiedział Haru i wraz ze swoim smokiem podleciał blisko Servidy. Servida poleciała z Haru w stronę północnej wyspy ale przed tem jeszcze zawołała do reszty. - Tylko nie odlatujcie zbyt daleko. Najlepiej jak sprawdzicie drugą wyspe. Potem się tu spotkamy i stwierdzimy która jest bezpieczna! Kira zwiewała jak szalona, przed, jak się później okazało, Zaduśnym zedchem. Udało im się pozbyć smoka. - To ja z Aine lecimy na drugą wypę. Scena 2 Pokład statku tonął w mroku. Wszędzie były porozrzucane różne towary. Broń, naczynia, pióra jakiegoś kolorowego ptaka. Dookoła panowała jednak cisza. Było zdecydowanie za cicho. Statek był zacumowany przy małej wyspie. Gdzieś za linią drzew można było dostrzec poblask ognia. Ogniska? Lampy? Być może. Faktem było jednak, że Johana na statku z pewnością nie było. Quim uniósł się na tyle, by móc zaptrzeć się łokciami. Zrobiło się jasno i mgła zniknęła. Ile czasu przespał? Gdzie teraz jest Dreamer? Jak poradzi sobie reszta? Sięgnął do kieszeni, cały czas miał ze sobą mapę, "pięknie, teraz nie wiedzą jak tam dotrzeć, i to wszystko moja wina". Był cały obolały, więc wstał powoli. Potknął się i popatrzył w dół. Zauważył jak krew całkowicie przebiła się przez spodnie. Jeżeli cały cas tak będzie krwawił to może źle się to skończyć. Użył kilku ziół od Ghoti by odkaźić ranę i obwiązał ją zapasową koszulką. Wziął miecz leżący obok i używając go jako laski zszedł ze statku. Udało mu się zachować ostrożność i zbliżyć do źródła światła... Zza linii drzew Quim dostrzegł wioskę. A raczej to co z niej zostało. Domy były całe lecz z pewnością splądrowane. W górę wzbijały się iskry. Przed każdym domem, przy każdym zabudowaniu i wzdłóż dróżek prowadzących przez wieś stały pale. Na palach powbijani byli ludzie odarci z wszelkich ubrań. Ludzi jednak nie przypominali albo przypominali w bardzo małym stopniu, ponieważ każdy pal został podpalony. Część płonęła nadal, wywołując widoczną ze statku łunę. Część natomiast już dogasała, pozostawiając zatknięte, zwęglone ciała. Nie oszczędzono nikogo. Mężczyźni, kobiety, starcy i dzieci. Na pewno widok nie napawał optymizmem. Było dość cicho, słychać było jedynie delikatne trzaskanie ognia. I szmer... Gdzieś za domem przed Quimem po jego prawej stronie. Quim odruchowo naciągnął strzałę na łuk, niestety zapomniał o zranionej nodze, przez co przewrucił się i wypuścił strzałę, która trafiła w ogoś lub coś. Słychać było jedynie głośny pisk. Pisk przeszedł w głośne skamlenie. W blask jednego ze stosów wytoczyła się mała puchata kulka, brocząca krwią. Piesek mógł mieć nie więcej niż kilka miesięcy. Posiadał cztery, krótkie łapki, puchaty pyszczek, oklapnięte uszka i... Strzałę. Przeszyła jego brzuch na wylot, przez co zwierzak ledwo się poruszał. A po chwili przestał się poruszać. Dźwięk szemrania ustał. Czyżby sobie poszło? „Cholera, moje szczęście, lepiej będzie nie mówić o tym dziewczynom. Ten mały pasorzyt i tak pewnie wyrósłby na niebezpieczne dzikie zwierze i kogoś zamordował. Wolę myśleć, że uratowałem świat”. Powiedział w myślach Quim. Tylko co to był za szmer? Quim podniósł się i wrócił na plażę, gdzie zostawił statek Johana. Ten zapewne niedługo wróci, trzeba mu zadać kilka pytań. I na plaży łatwiej będzie zawołać Dreamer. Quim siedział sobie na plaży. Mgła tutaj była dużo mniej gęsta. Po chwili jednak ustąpiła całkowicie. Szczęście? Być może. Dobrze, że zaczęło padać. Smród palonych ciał był bardziej znośny w strugach żęsistego deszczu. Wiatr był niemal niewyczuwalny. Jednak po lewej stronie Quima krople deszczu zacinały. Gdy podniósł wzrok, przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi postać utkaną z kropli deszczu. Zdecydowanie była to kobieta. A może to tylko zwid? Halucynacja? Być może... Po chwili jednak, chłopak usłyszał jak kobiecy głos tuż nad jego lewym uchem nuci melodię. Bardzo dobrze znaną mu melodię. Quim uśmiechnął się pod nosem, oczywiście, że pamietał melodię to ta sama którą nucił chłopiec. Zamrugał kilka razy by mieć pewność, że nie ma przywidzeń z powodu kropli deszczu tak gestych, że nie był w stanie nic przez nie dostrzec. Jednak postać nie zniknęła, zbliżała się do niego powoli, z kazdym momentem mógł dostrzec coraz więcej sczegółów. Nie bał się, wiedzał, że może się to skończyć źle, ale się nie bał. Wstał i krzyknął do postaci. - Kim jesteś?! -Nie jestem Hel- powiedziała postać utkana z deszczu- Jestem Dissą. Moje imię jest jednak nie istotne. Opiekuję się Tobą odkąd tylko pojawiłeś się na tym świecie. Taka nasza rola - postać zaśmiała się i zatańczyła w miejscu. Jej rysy stały się wyraźniejsze, choć wciąż była utkana z kropel deszczu. Długowłosa, smukła o poważnych oczach i dziewczęcym uśmiechu kompletnie do nich nie pasującym. A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie... -Dissa przysunęła się do Quima tak, że ich nosy prawie się zetknęły. Zaczęła cicho śpiewać. "Burza zostaje uwolniona na morzu, Dla Was, których splamione jest łzami. Dla tego nieszczęsnego rodem z piekieł i skazą we krwi, Burza, przepełni Twoje serce. Burza i lęk straszliwy. Fala wykradła jej wdzięk, Ale głębiny, one nie mogły jej posiąść. Znój spłodzony przez ojcowską krew. Ta ścieżka została rzucona przed nią. Odkupienie nadane przez wygnańczą krew Nęka ciemność. Pakt zaciśnięty, droga niepożądana Panna Śmierci nie będzie nieskalana. Jej gniew został poznany przez czerń ogrodów śmierci, których strzeże. Zemsta jej jedyną żądzą. Strzeż się cierni, krwisto-czerwonej róży." Ostatnie słowa jeszcze przez chwilę rozbrzmiewały Quimowi w uszach. Postaci jednak już nie było. Był natomiast ktoś inny. Stał za Quimem. I mierzył do niego z kuszy. -Wstań. Tylko powoli. I odwróć się. Chcę zobaczyć coś za jeden - powiedział Johan. Quim grzecznie wykonał rozkaz, rozpoznał głos Johana, za często przychodził by coś od niego kupić i był jedną z nie wielu osób na Berk która słuchała jego historii. Być może dla samej zabawy by w głowie domyślić się jaki był koniec, Johan miał w naturze opowiadać wszystko ze szczegółami. - Spokojnie, to tylko ja Quim - powiedział do starego znajomego i uśmiechnął się. - Mam pare pytań, ale może najpierw schowany się przed deszczem? -Oh... To Ty. Nie poznałem Cię - powiedział Johan odkładając kuszę. Przy nim stał duży worek wypełniony jakimiś rupieciami. Sam wyglądał na odrobinę zakłopotanego - Zapraszam na mój statek... Pomóc Ci iść? Co Ci się stało w nogę? I gdzie Twój smok? No i jak Ci mogę pomóc? Na dwa piersze pytania nie mam pojęcia jaka jest odpowiedz. Za to na ostatnie mam plan, nie masz może gdzieś na statku zwykłej laski? Ten miecz jest mało wygodny - powiedział Quim i pokuśtykał do Johana. -Mam, oczywiście, że mam! Jest idealna dla Ciebie, kunsztownie wykonana i solidna - powiedział Johan prowadząc Quima na statek. -Wybacz mi ten bałagan - powiedział gdy tam dotarli. Johan zrzucił wór z pleców w kącie pokładu. Zagruchotały jakieś metalowe rupiecie - Oto i ona - zwrócił się do Quima wyciągając drewnianą laskę - Dla Ciebie będzie idealna. Możesz ją zatrzymać, nie chcę za nią pieniędzy. Tobie się bardziej przyda niż mi. - Dzięki, wielkie naprawdę. Jestem teraz aktualnie jakby bez niczego. Mógłbym ci zadać pare pytań? - zapytał Quim - Hlodgar zaginął, szukam go... tak jakby, było ze mną jeszcze kilka osób, ale spotkał mnie mały wypadek i ich zgubiłem. W kazdym razie, najbardziej zależało mi na rozmowie z tobą. Wiem, że znasz się na klontwach i urokach, wiesz może co oznacza gdy ktoś składa oczy w ofierze bogini Hel? -Hm... Oczy w ofierze boginii Hel. Oczy są zwierciadłem duszy. Ponadto to dzięki nimi widzisz cały otaczający Cię świat. Hel zaś jest boginią śmierci. Nikt nie chciałby oddawać duszy. Ale... Mógłby chcieć żeby umarło, to co zobaczył. Coś co tego kogoś dręczyło i nie pozwalało normalnie żyć. Ale rzadko kiedy ktoś decyduje się na tak... Drastyczne środki - powiedział Johan powoli porządkując bałagan panujący na pokładzie- Kto mógł coś takiego zrobić? - Żona Hlodgar'a. - Quim sopjrzał w przestrzeń za Johanem. - Zapewne zobaczyła coś czego nie chciałe, a to znaczy, że nie w ten sposób Hlodgar starał się ściągnąć z siebie klątwe. Może o tym coś wiesz? Dowiedziałem się od Ghoti, że nad jego rodziną jedna wisiała już od dawna. -Hlodgar... Taaak, znam go. Biedny facet. Obwiniał siebie o śmierć Stoicka. Jego zdaniem to on winien go ochronić jako jego przyjaciel. Opowiadał mi o tej klątwie. Mówił, że dosięgła go po tym jak nie wykonał swojego obowiązku ochrony wodza. Ale dobrze wiesz, że on nie miał na to wpływu. Moim zdaniem nie było żadnej klątwy. Hlodgar to sobie ubzdurał i starał się ściągnąć klątwę, która nie istniała. Nie wiem co widziała Alma ale... Z doświadczenia wiem, że zabawa czarami w celu ściągnięcia nieistniejącej klątwy nie kończy się zazwyczaj dobrze. - Mam jeszcze jedno bardzo ważne pytanie, Widziałem dzisiaj Diss, nie wiem za bardzo co znaczy to, że zaśpiewała mi tą piosenkę - Quim powtórzył słowa pieśni Johanowi. - Nie wiesz może co to może znaczyć? Zaciekawiło mnie kilka fragmentów kim może być osoba z piekła rodem, przed kogo została rzucona ścieżka, czy Hlodgar mógł zawrzeć jakiś pakt z Hel, i co mam rozumieć przez Strzeż się cierni, krwisto-czerwonej róży. -Pakt z Hel - Johan zamyślił się przez chwilę - Nie mam pojęcia. Ale podejrzewam, że nie byłby aż tak głupi żeby paktować z boginią umarłych. Myślę, że próbował jedynie się od niej odciąć i uciec. Osoba z piekła rodem... Brzmi jakby to był jakiś potwór... Ale nie jestem pewien. Strasznie dziwna ta twoja Dissa. Mówi zagadkami. Panna śmierci... To przed nią jest rzucona droga. Logika na to by wskazywała, że chodzi o Hel. Ale... Strasznie dużo zagadek. Znój zrodzony przez ojcowską krew... Ojcem Hel jest Loki. Ale naprawdę nie wiem czy Dissa nazwałaby Hel znojem. Róże... Są symbolem miłości, wieczności, śmierci... Jest tego bardzo dużo. Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia o co jej chodziło. Jeżeli mogę Ci coś doradzić w tej sprawie... To nie mieszaj się do tego. Tu aż śmierdzi... Śmiercią. Deszcz nareszcie przestał padać, za pomocą laski która Quim dostał od Johana wykaraskał się ze statku i wrócił na plażę. Johan dał mu tez kilka potrzebnych rzeczy na podróż. Teraz wystarczyło poszukać Dreamer. Jak na zawołanie pojawiła się jego zguba, a dodatkowo jeszcze jeden smok i prawdopodobnie jego jeźdźiec. - Em... - zaczął Quim - Jak ty ją... - To chyba Twoje. - Shilouette spojrzała na postać z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nie powinnaś zostawiać smoka samego... Tak wogóle nazywam się Shilouette, a to mój smok Filly. - Smok lekko wychylił głowę zza jej pleców. Był zbyt przestraszony by spotkać inne smoki. - Co wy robicie w takim miejscu? - Eee, tak dzięki, to jest Dreamer, a ja jestm Quim - przedstawił się. - Co tu robię? Tak w sumie to chyba tylko tyle, że jestem. - "Sarkazm wobec kogoś, kto właśnie oddał ci zgubę, to chyba mało uprzejmy sposób podziękowania." Upomniał się w głowie. - Zgubiłem się, a potem smoka i przy okazji ludzi z którymi podróżowałem. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że beze mnie daleko nie zajdą. - Quim odruchowo dotknął kieszeni w której miał mapę od Czkawki. - Ty taki ważny. - Shill odpowiedziała patrząc na swojego smoka -No wiesz, każda para rąk się przyda. Szukamy pewnego... - Quim szukał właściwych słów. - Kolegi naszego wodza. Gdy tu leciałaś nie zauważyłaś piątki jeźdźców, lecących prawdopodobnie w żadnym konkretnym kierunku? -Widziałam piątkę jeźdźców poruszających się na północny zachód od Berk. Rano powinieneś ich dogonić lecąc na zachód. Quim opuszczając łódź Johana mogli jeszcze przez chwilę podziwiać łunę płonących stosów. Czekała go kilkugodzinna podróż na zachód. Zgodnie z mapą Quima, wyspa wyznaczona przez Czkawkę na ich postój (ta bezpieczniejsza wyspa) znajdowała się pół godziny drogi na północ od innej wysepki, mniej więcej tych samych rozmiarów. Scena 3 Poniżej poziomu chmur, wciąż było nieprzyjemnie, chłodno i mokro. Z nieba bowiem zaczął padać deszcz. Wszyscy mogli podziwiać wyspę południową, bowiem była po drodze do wyspy północnej. Wyspa wyglądała na niezamieszkałą. No, może nie licząc czterech domków na małej polanie za linią drzew niedaleko plaży. Domki jednak wyraźnie były opuszczone i troszkę się rozpadały. Mała rzeczka przecinała wyspę niczym wstęga. O tej porze roku kojarzyła się tylko z zimną, nieprzyjemną kąpielą. Kira wylądowała na plaży. Nie było tu śladów ani ludzi... Ani zwierząt. Wiatr ustał. A i deszcz nie dawał się tak bardzo we znaki zamieniając się w małą mrzawkę. Jednak wciąż było zimno. I mokro. Kira kątem oka dostrzegła ruch. Kiedy odwróciła wzrok, dostrzegła młodą dziewczynę w nieco obszarpanym stroju. Stała na plaży patrząc w morze. Ciemne włosy przysłaniały większą część jej twarzy. Nie wygladała na niebezpieczną. Nie posiadała broni. Jej smukła sylwetka wskazywała na to, że ma nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat (czyli była troszkę starsza od Kiry). Wydawała się nie dostrzegać obecności jeźdźców ani też ich smoków. - Kim jesteś? - Kira niepewnym krokiem podeszła do dziewczyny. Byłą w pełnej gotowości do ataku, podobnie jak jej smoczyca i wilk. Kobieta odwróciła się w stronę Kiry. Miała ciemne oczy i wyglądała na zmęczoną. Widać, że przed chwilą płakała. -Nie mogę trafić do domu - wyszeptała patrząc Kirze w oczy. Jednak był to szept dość niepokojący. Jej wzrok był zarazem pusty jak i przeszywający na wskroś. Dziewczę widocznie za czymś tęskniło. Za domem? - Powiesz mi coś więcej o sobie? Może mogę ci pomóc. Dziewczyna usiadła odob ciemnookiej, oczekując, że usłyszy jakąś historię. -Nie mogę... Nie mogę trafić do domu. Nie mogę... - powiedziała drżącym głosem dziewczyna i znowu zaczęła płakać - Oni wszyscy... Nie mogę... Zabierz mnie do domu. Proszę - Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - Chodź. - Kira wdrapała się na grzbiet Aryi. Za nią wskoczył Blade. - Polecimy do moich przyjaciół i pomożemy ci wrócić. Dziewczyna odmówiła stanowczo. -Ja... Ja nie mogę. Tu jest mój dom. O, tam... -Wskazała ręką w stronę opuszczonych zabudowań- Ja nie mogę... Nie mogę wrócić. Nie mogę... Nie zostawię ich - łkała kobieta. - To może powiesz mi coś więcej o sobie? - dziewczyna zsiadła ze smoka i podeszła do kobiety. -Zabierz mnie do domu - dziewczyna spojrzała zapłakanymi oczami na Kirę - zabierz mnie tam... To ten duży dom, o tam -znów wskazała ręką w stronę opuszczonych zabudowań - Zabierz mnie tam... Proszę. Kira zawędrowała razem z dziewczyną w okolice zabudowań. Dziewczyna łkała przez całą drogę. Kiedy zbliżyli się do dużego, drewnianego domu wciąż było cicho. Zdecydowanie za cicho. Nawet zwierząt nie było w okolicy. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Okiennica w domu była oderwana, leżała na ziemi. Dom był zdecydowanie opuszczony. Jak i cała wyspa. -Nie... Nie mogę tam wejść. Oni mi nie wybaczą - zaczęła mówić dziewczyna stojąc tuż przed drzwiami - Moje dzieci... Kira dzięki oderwanej okiennicy zobaczyła coś, co zdecydowanie nie pasowało do reszty. Wewnątrz domu wisiało ciało.Ubrane dokładnie tak jak dziewczyna, której towarzyszyła. -Zabiłam je... -płacz kobiety powoli przechodził w śmiech. Szaleńczy śmiech - Całej trójce poderżnęłam gardła. Zaraz Ci pokażę w jaki sposób. Twarz dziewczyny wyraźnie zmieniła się. Była to bowiem twarz solidnie nadgnitego trupa, który patrzył teraz na Kirę swoim jednym okiem. Drugi oczodół był bowiem pusty. Gdzieś zapodziała się również dolna szczęka kobiety. Dzięki temu, jej język zwisał sobie bezwładnie. A i jej dłonie uległy małej metamorfozie. Paznokcie przeobraziły się w długie na kilkanaście centymetrów szpony, którymi to właśnie starała się dosięgnąć gardła Kiry. - Arya, leć po pomoc! - krzyknęła do smoczycy. W tym czasie wyciągnęła broń i zamachnęła się w stronę głowy trupa, a wilk zaszedł przeciwnika od tyłu. Kira wyciągnęła broń i zamachnęła się w stronę głowy trupa, a wilk zaszedł przeciwnika od tyłu. Straszydło uchyliło się przed pierwszym atakiem Kiry. Wilk natomiast uderzył z zaskoczenia. Idealnie wyczuł moment i rzucił się trupowi do gardła. Straszydło zamachnęło się swoimi szponami próbując zrzucić wilka z siebie. W jednej sekundzie wilk zwalił się na ziemię z powierzchownymi ranami na plecach. Kira zaatakowała ponownie. W półobrocie, mierząc w miednicę. I tym razem jednak straszydło okazało się szybsze. Trup uniknął ciosu lecz Blade nie dał za wygraną. Rzucił się na zjawę po raz kolejny, zaciskając szczęki na jej nodze niczym imadło... Tymczasem Kira odwróciła się plecami do Straszydła gotowa wykonać taktyczny odwrót. Zjawa zdąrzyła ją jeszcze chlasnąć swoimi pazurami przez plecy. Kira poczuła piekący ból w prawym ramieniu, które przed chwilą zostało rozorane przez szpony straszydła. Wilk również rzucił się do ucieczki. Kira zatrzymała się dopiero na plaży, gdzie kilka sekund temu wylądowała Arya. Za nią nie było śladu po zjawie. Jedyną pamiątką zostało ranne ramię i ślady pazurów na plecach Blade'a. Bez chwili zastanowienia, cała trójka udała się na północną wyspę. Scena 4 Haru z Serivdą pomknęli ku wyspie północnej. Ona również wyglądała na niezamieszkałą i również znajdowało się na niej kilka opuszczonych domków. Plaża również była cicha, lecz tu i ówdzie widać było ślady bytności zwierząt. Gdzieś w lesie zawodził jakiś ptak. A i pająki nie próżnowały łażąc po drzewkach i tkając swoje ostatnie sieci. Na wyspie północnej, Haru, Serivda i Tea nie dostrzegli obecności żadnych ludzi. Z pewnością jednak były tam zwierzęta. Jeźdźcy mogli bowiem usłyszeć potężny szum, dochodzący gdzieś z wnętrza wyspy i towarzyszący temu przenikliwy pisk. Z pewnością nie było to jedno zwierzę tylko cała ich gromada. - Sprawdzamy to? - zapytał niepewnie Haru dziewczyn. Nie wiedział bowiem, czy ma się bać, czy nie. Bo choć zachowanie jego smoka wykazywało wyraźnie, że tak, to coś podpowiadało mu, żeby lepiej dowiedzieć się co to. - Ponura pogoda i dziwne dźwięki... - Attea powoli ściągnęła łuk z pleców i podstępnie się uśmiechnęła - Pysznie. Uwielbiała adrenalinę, a poza tym była przeraźliwie ciekawa co to był za odgłos. A raczej co go wydało. - Tylko ostrzegam, że będę wam często znikała z oczu. Nie ma to jak dobre skradanie się... Aha, i niech Sokka zostanie z wami. Niestety, ale strasznie hałasuje. Chodźcie! - dziewczyna szybko wskoczyła w pobliskie krzaki. Tea zlokalizowała źródło dźwięku. Była to niewątpliwie jaskinia, oddalona od plaży o niecały kilometr. To z jej okolic jeźdźcy usłyszeli wcześniejsze skrzeczenie. Teraz jednak, jaskinia była pogrążona w ciszy. Przed jej wejściem, na skałach były ślady pazurów. - Hm, myślisz, że smok to zrobił? - zapytał Haru. Zbliżyła się do wejścia i przejechała palcami o zadrapania na skałach. Jeszcze nie widziała rodzaju takich pazurów, a przynajmniej nie przypomina sobie ich. W głowie plątało jej się dużo pytań, na które nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi. - Nie jestem pewna... Dziewczyna rozglądnęła się po okolicy szukając innych śladów lub czegoś co pomoże jej w dalszch poszukiwaniach, lecz na darmo. Postanowiła nie wchodzić jeszcze do jaskini, ponieważ nie było wiadome czy to zwierzę było przyjaźnie nastawione czy dokładnie na odwrót. Nie była pewna czy to coś da, ponieważ nie mogła rozpoznać czy było to zwierzę czy człowiek. Tea tymczasem po dokładniejszych oględzinach stwierdziła, że pazury na pewno do smoka nie należą. To coś innego. Coś, czego na Berk z pewnością nie ma. W najbliższej okolicy również. Servida w tym czasie poszła do Tei. Spojrzała na ślady pazuró w i się zaniepokoiła. - Dobrze że smoki są w pobliżu - Powiedziała. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja bym się zdrzemnęła... - Attea ziewnęła i odwróciła się do Haru i Servidy - Poczekajmy na dziewczyny i znajdźmy jakieś miejsce na krótką przerwę. Servida, jak je zobaczysz to zwróć jakoś uwagę... czy coś. Podeszła do Sokki, usiadła na trawie i uparła się o nią wygodnie. Servida rozejrzała się wokół. Wszystko wyglądało dość spokojnie nielicząc dźwięków zwierząt w lesie. Położyła się wiec obok swojego smoka zastanawiając się czy nie polecieć sprawdzić co u tych na drugiej wyspie. Tymczasem Quim przyleciał w miejsce w kórym ostatnio widziała jeźdźców. W oddali było widać szczyty dwóch gór, Quim wyciągnął mapę, by sprawdzić która wyspa jest wskazana przez Czkawkę jako bezpieczna. Czerwonym kolorem podkreślona była wyspa północa, a przy południowej Czkawka tym samym kolorem napisał NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO. Quimowi zajeło sporo czasu zanim natrafił na ślady swojich kolegów. O ile można tak nazwać powywracane drzewa, ślady luzkich i smoczych stóp oraz powypalane gałęźie by się przez nie przedostać, takie syf mógł zrobić jedynie smo... Haru. Quim westchnął i poszedł dalej, podpierając się na swojej lasce. Usłyszał szelest, odwrócił się i szedł przez chwilę tyłem, na jego nieszczęście potknął się i wylądował z hukiem na ziemi. - Na Odyna, Servida nareszcie was znalazłem. - Przyczyną upadku był ogon smoka i jego właścicielki leżących w krzakach. - Qimn to ty? Gdzie zniknełeś na tak długo? Mam nadzieję że nie zgubiłeś mapy. - Serivda pomogła mu wstać. Dostrzegła, że z nogą Quima jest coś nie tak. - Dzięki - powiedział Quim. - Długa historia, a gdzie jest reszta? Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. -Tutaj jestem- Burknęła Aine- Słychać was z odległości dwóch kilometrów- Dodała, zeskakując z drzewa. Attea spokojnie siedziała na kamieniu ostrząc grot strzały. Z oddali mogła usłyszeć głośną rozmowę, prawdopodobnie jej towarzyszy. "Pewnie Quim wrócił. Już myślałam, że stchórzył" - pomyślała i zaśmiała się w duchu. Nagle przed oczami dziewczyny przemknęło coś bardzo szybkiego i wbiegło do wcześniej oglądanej jaskini. Attea zamrugała oczami, ale nic nie mogła dostrzec. - Zdawało mi się... - mruknęła - Chyba... Powoli wstała z kamienia, schowała strzałę wciąż spoglądając w stronę dziwnej jaskini. W końcu ruszyła w stronę jej przyjaciół. - Chodź Haru. Mam nadzieję, że nie ominęło nas nic ważnego. - Wreszcie coś się dzieje! - Haru podbiegł do Attei niemalże w poskokach. Zdyszana Kira gładziła upokajająco Blade'a po pysku. - Dziękuję mały - przytuliła go. - I tobie też - poklepała Aryę po plecach. Chwilę krążyli nad drugą wyspą, wypatrując jeźdźców. Gdy ich w końcu zobaczyli, wylądowali z ulgą. - Kira, gdzie ty... - przerwała spostrzegając stan przyjaciółki - Co się stało!? Gdzie ty byłaś!? Kto to zrobił!? Dlacze- zaczęła Attea. Kira nie patrząc nawet do kogo celuje, wyciągnęła łuk i wymierzyła w osobę za Atteą. Kira z cichym westchnięciem opuściła łuk. - Haru, nie strasz mnie. A wracając do naszej rozmowy. Zobaczyłam jakaś kobietę, która biadoliła coś o swoim domu. Poszłam z nią. A dalej w skrócie to zmieniła się w żywego trupa i mnie zaatakowała. Udało nam się zwiać, ale trochę jesteśmy podrapani - Blade podkreślił jej słowa, odwracając się do reszty plecami. Quim starał się zapanować na Dreamer by dolecieć do miejsca w którym jego smoczyca wyczuła zapach jego kolegów. Quimowi przez ból nodze coraz ciężej było się utrzymać na smoku. Przy samej ziemi nie dał już rady i spadł ze smoka. Na całe szczęście Haru zamortyzował upadek. - Wybacz stary - powiedział schodząc z przygniecionego kolegi. - Coś mnie ominęło? Servida wylądowała na swoim smoku obok Quima. Spojrzała na pozostałych a potem na Quima -Ktoś ci powinien opatrzyć tę nogę. Nie chcemy w końcu mieć opóźnień. - Daj se spokój, patrz na Kirę, zresztą to ja tu jestem zielarzem, coś tam już opatrzyłem, - Quim spojrzał na popękane szwy - przeżyję. Podasz mi proszę mój plecak? - Quim wziął torbę ziół od Servidy - Haru nie zabiłem cię? - zapytał uśmiechając się wrednie do kolegi. - Jak widać nie - powiedział Haru, po czym wstaje i mocno szturchnął, tym samym odwdzięczając mu się za przygniecenie. go. Hej kalekę szturchasz? No ładnie. Quim dokładnie zszył i zdezyfekował każdą ranę a następnie użył bandarza aby zapobiec utracie krwi. Z trudem wstał, noga ponownie zaczeła go niemożliwie boleć. - Musimy lecieć, w drodze powiem wam o przepowiedni. Ktoś z was jest w stanie wziąć Kirę? Lepiej żeby nie leciała sama. - Dam sobie radę - zaprotestowała. -Ta, jasne- z góry dobiegł ich głos Aine- jeśli nie boi się ryzyka nadziania na kolce, może lecieć ze mną. - Umiem latać, a Arya nie jest głupia i mnie nie zrzuci. - trwała przy swoim Kira. - Serio, nie musicie się tak o mnie martwić. - przewróciła oczami. Z jednej strony czuła się, jakby była dzieckiem, którego trzeba pilnować. Z drugiej było jej całkiem miło, że ktoś się nią przejmuje. - Serio, poradzę sobie. - uśmiechnęła się wskakując smoczycy na grzbiet. - Hej! To wiele zależy od jeźdźca, a nie sam fakt czy smok cię nie zrzuci, myślisz, że spadłem celowo? Albo, że Dreamer nie była w stanie mnie utrzymać? Mimo wszystko wolałbym żebyś z kimś poleciała, bo wiem najlepiej jak oberwałaś, ale kłócić się nie bedę. Chcesz lecieć sama proszę cię bardzo - Po skończonym kazaniu Quim przekazał mapę Serivdzie i wsiadł na swojego smoka. Dla bezpieczeństwa przywiązał swoją nogę sznurem do boku Deramer. Wzbili się w powietrze. Kira pufnęła niezbyt zadowolona z tego faktu, ale w końcu usadowiła się za Aine. - Widzę, że nikt nie ma nic przeciw. No to lecimy; Kierunek świątynia Hel! - powiedział Quim. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania